Butterflies
by Master Lamp
Summary: Chad, when he was feeling, was a spectacular sight. Sonny/Chad


**A/N: What's a person to do after reading tons of great SWAC fanfiction other than trying to somehow duplicate it in their own way?**

**I hope you like it!**

Butterflies

Chad has always gotten everything, yet he has never really gone through the effort to get anything.

Sonny realizes this completely, after only her very first day meeting him, and she knows that it means he does not know all the feelings that she-and everybody else- do and went through, trying to make something of themselves. He has never been humiliated at a job not well done, he has never been depressed failing to succeed, and he has never felt threatened or angered or even driven by any form of competition.

And if he has never felt any of this in the business, any sense of a rush, and he is a huge star already, there is no way he goes through those emotions in his life as not Chad Dylan Cooper, but as Chad.

That is the conclusion Sonny comes to.

But she questions her judgement as she gets to know him.

* * *

When Sonny goes up, accepting the award for Favorite Television Show, Chad is not happy.

He isn't dissappointed, he knows. Winning the award wasn't something he was hoping for- he wasn't even thinking about the possibility of losing to anybody!

He is undoubtedly in disbelief, but Chad also thinks that maybe he is mad, angry, or whatever. But he isn't really sure what he is mad at.

He knows he isn't mad at himself- he knows it is simply _impossible_ to be upset with Chad Dylan Cooper. Maybe he is mad at the rest of the _Mackenzie Falls_ cast for being incompetent- there is only so much someone even as talented as he is to make up for the lack of skill in others. Maybe he is mad at the judges- or whoever it is that actually had the audacity to pick the shallow _So Random!_ over the fulfilling _Mackenzie Falls_. Maybe he is mad at Sonny- he knows _So Random!_ probably wouldn't have gotten the award if she hadn't joined the show.

But in finding the reason for his anger, he really doesn't think that last thought is possible.

Yet Chad Dlan Cooper is, nevetheless, _not happy_.

* * *

He is annoyed right now.

Sonny is upset (she doesn't say or do anything, but Chad knows) because he's been avoiding the whole cast of _So Random!_ since the whole thing with the Favorite Television Show award, and even though he's only been associating with them as of late (he heard the whispers between her and the other girl on that show- Tammy, or Tori).

Though the blonde is probably the only one she told, everyone else knows she is upset for some reason or another, because Sonny is never totally quiet and not offering some form of optimistic advice. And because the _So_ _Random!_ cast always seems to blame their enemies for the most minute things, and because Chad is the number one enemy, he is the villain here.

The annoying part is that it actually is his fault, and he likes to think he and Sonny are a form of "sort-of acquaintances sometimes".

But it is actually that he is not feeling annoyed, per say, but annoyed at how he feels.

He just feels really bad, and _oddly guilty_.

He really doesn't like it.

* * *

Chad storms through the _So Random!_ set to the dressing rooms, flustered.

On what seems to be all the latest celebrity magazine covers, is a _very compromising_ picture of Sonny and himself, taken from when she was trying to take her identification card from his fingers. Why he took the card was of not enough importance for him to explain to her, but her wanted to talk about the picture, or at least let her know what who the "cutest hollywood couple" was.

The picture did send a message. It looked as if they were holding hands and staring at each other intensely, with her lunging at him.

But he is Chad Dylan Cooper, after all, and nothing bad ever happens to him; though rumors of being a couple with Sonny, wasn't _really _that bad.

So he comes to her changing room unlocking the door, having borrowed (without asking) the keys to the room from that blonde girl incase he is not 'allowed' in, and busting into Sonny's changing room, not knocking, as always.

He registered that perhaps he should have thought she might have actually been changing. But he goes practically braindead, not even hearing her shrieks, all the while he is just staring and feeling a burning on his cheeks. It's when she begins throwing things at him- a shoe, a small lamp that came from who knows where-that he realizes that she is barely wearing anything and that he is _staring._ Thus, he whips back into the hallway, swinging the door shut.

And he is wide-eyed and mortified that he will have to face her after that; even so, he shouts an urgent-sounding apology that she can't have missed.

The only sounds in the hallway now are of her reprimanding him through the door; telling him that people change in changing rooms and that you are not suppoed to unlock a locked door with a stolen key when you know someone is in said room. But even though she is the only one making noises now, Chad feels like people in China can hear his_ embarrassment._

* * *

By the time they meet again and all tension is gone, they are at a party, all dressed up and there with their respetive castmates.

They can talk freely about _whatever_, can laugh, and smile with each other now without being mad, upset, guilty, embarrassed, or any other feeling that is on one end, foreign. So, they do just that, and they just ignore all the eyes they know are on them and continue with their _whatever._

But a slow song comes on, and when Chad asks Sonny to dance the calm relaxed feeling he just had isn't his main feeling anymore.

Sonny says yes enthusiastically enough, and they walk hand and hand to the center of the floor.

Chad, dealing with his feelings once again, simply enjoys the millions of butterflies in his stomache. This feeling is comfortable and familiar to him- he's had it for a while now.

* * *

**review?**


End file.
